Chakra Wizard
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter lived in the world of Naruto. Lots of fun, that's what. Slash, AU. HPLM, SSNU, SUDM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter  
Warnings: AU, Slash, OOCness, violence, language.  
Pairings: Ryosuke (HP)/Lucius, Naruto/Severus, Sasuke/Draco, Iruka/Kakashi, Sakura/??

Prologue

When Voldemort rose to power, he instilled fear into everyone in the magical and non-magical world. He tortured and killed all who disobeyed him. The war went on for many years and many innocent people were killed. Voldemort had all manner of creatures in his service, from dark Vampires to Missing Nin's of the hidden villages in Japan. Then one year a prophecy was made, a child would be born who would have the power to destroy Voldemort.

On Halloween night, a year after the prophecy child was born; Voldemort struck and killed the young child's parents. However, when he tried to kill young Harry Potter, the Killing Curse backfired and destroyed Voldemort leaving him as only a spirit.

Young Harry was taken from the destroyed home of his parents and put into the care of his aunt and uncle. He lived with them for all of two years before he was dumped in the middle of a forest in Japan. There he was found by Jounin who was returning home from a mission, and was taken to Konoha Gakure Village in the Fire country. He was re-named Ryosuke Uzumaki and was adopted at age five by the same Jounin who found him, Kakashi Hatake, and his husband Iruka Hatake.

In the same year as Voldemort's downfall, a nine-tailed Fox demon attacked the Konoha Gakure Village. The Hokage at the time sacrificed his own life to seal the Fox demon inside the body of a new born child and saved the village. Naruto Uzumaki was criticised and treated like scum by most of the village folk due to him being the child that the demon was sealed in.

Only three people in the entire village treated Naruto like he was a person, the current Hokage (Sandaime Sarutobi), Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hataki. Harry Potter became his brother and he was adopted by Kakashi and his husband.

Both young boys' attended Ninja Academy and became Genin and then later became Elite Jounin like their father.

And this is where the story begins.

Glossary:  
Jounin – Elite Ninja  
Genin – Low ranking Ninja  
Hokage – Head of the Village, the most supreme Ninja  
Konoha Gakure – Hidden Leaf

A/N: I hope you like. Naruto came onto Cartoon Network in Australia and I've been watching it since it started and I got to wondering what it would be like to have a crossover with Naruto and Harry Potter. R&R


	2. Kakashi Hatake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter  
Warnings: AU, OOCness, Slash, Violence, Language.  
Pairings: Iruka/Kakashi, Ry/Lucius, Sasuke/Draco, Naruto/Severus, Itachi/Kyuubi

Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi Hatake just returned from another mission to the hidden village of Sand, he was looking forward to seeing his family again. Iruka always worried about him; as soon as he came home Iruka would inspect him until he found nothing was wrong and then would calm down. He would do the same thing with their sons whenever they returned from a mission. His sons, on the other hand, would hound him until told them everything about his mission, from what he ate to what he slept on and where.

He dropped off his mission report to the Hokage and headed to the ramen shop and bought ramen for dinner, Naruto and Ryosuke were both in love with the stuff. He, himself, couldn't understand their fascination with the instant noodles; Iruka had the same love for them. He only started buying it for dinner when he was to tired to talk about his mission to his boys when he got home, he'd just show them the ramen and they'd be quite for about five minutes.

Naruto was eighteen and Ryosuke was nineteen, but they were so hyperactive sometimes that he wondered if they were really kids trapped in adults bodies. Their antics most of the time made him laugh and only his family was able to get him to truly smile. The boys had always been rather out-going, even before he and his husband adopted them. They had always been treated like dirt, Naruto because he carried the spirit of a nine-tailed fox demon, and Ryosuke because he was made Naruto's brother and wasn't originally from Konoha.

Kakashi was the one who had found Ryosuke in the forest when he was only three; he was on his way home from a mission to the village of Sound when he heard the sound of a young child crying. He found Ryosuke sitting on a log about three days walk from Konoha. 

Flashback

Kakashi Hatake was returning home from another mission when he heard the sound of someone crying, he walked towards the sound and saw a young boy, no older than three, sitting on a log crying. As he tried to approach the child, a blue shield came up around the child and knocked Kakashi back a few meters. He got back up and walked towards the child again, this time going slower and holding his hands out in front of him.

"Hey little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." Kakashi said as he knelt down in front of the boy.

The child must have sensed truth coming from him because the shield came down and the boy looked up at him. Kakashi walked towards the boy until he was right in front of him. The boy looked up and Kakashi could see dried tear tracks on the boys' face along with fresh tracks running down his cheeks. It was then that he realised that the child wasn't Japanese, lucky for him that he knew how to speak English.

"Where are your parents, little fella'?"

"I….I don't have any. Au - aunt and uncle left me here and said that they weren't coming back, they never liked me." The little boy replied in a horse voice.

'What type of person would say such a thing to a small child?' Kakashi thought as he looked at the tiny boy. He had bruises all over his face and by the way he was holding his arm, it looked like it was broken. Blood stained the child's to large shirt and both his knees were skinned. Kakashi pulled a cloth from out of his clothing and wiped blood away from the boys' nose.

"What's your name? Mine's Kakashi."

"Aunt and uncle always called me freak or boy, but I once heard uncle say that my name was Harry."

"Well Harry, how about I take you back to my village and we'll see what the Hokage will do about you." Kakashi said, and then he picked the small child up and started to look for a creek or river to clean up the child and his wounds.

End Flashback

Kakashi had traveled for several hours before he had found a small clear river to clean Harry up. When he stripped the boy of all his torn and baggy clothing to clean the wounds, he noticed that the child was nothing but skin and bone, a clear sign that he had been malnourished and abused due to many scars on Harry's back and chest. Those bastard relatives of his had even carved the word FREAK into the young boys' chest.  
Kakashi had been so angry when he saw the marks adorning the child's body. No child should have to go through such a thing at such a young age, or any age at all.

It had taken almost a week to return back to Konoha due to having to stop all the time, a child so young was unable to move at the speed of a Shinobi, especially one not from any of the Hidden Villages. Harry had later been named Ryosuke Uzumaki and was made the elder brother to Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi arrived at the house that he and Iruka shared; both of their sons had moved out to live with their best friend Sasuke Uchiha when they both became Jounin. But Kakashi knew that they would be at his and Iruka's place because they knew that he was due back that day. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

"Iruka, boys', I'm home."

There was no answer, so Kakashi went into the kitchen and put the food in the fridge. That was when he noticed a letter on the fridge door written in Iruka's writing.

Kakashi,

Hey, the boys went on a mission yesterday and won't be back till tomorrow. I've just been called to the Hokage and will be back soon.

Love Iruka.

"Looks like I'll have to wait for my welcome home kiss." Kakashi said out loud as he put the letter down and walked out into the lounge room.

Kakashi sat down on the sofa and turned on the television, he settled down to wait for his wayward husband to return.

A/N: I hope you like. R&R


	3. Shinobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language  
Pairings: Ry/Lucius, Naruto/Severus, Sasuke/Draco, Kakashi/Iruka, Itachi/Kyuubi

Found

The day Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding world caused uproar, their saviour was missing. The Order of the Phoenix searched high and low for him but found nothing. All they had to go on was that his relatives had dumped him in the middle of a forest in Japan. They were put into Azkaban after a trial proving that they were abusive to the boy.

They scoured the forest for months but found no trace of young Harry, but after a year the search was called off officially. Un-officially, two men, who were friends with the boy's parents, kept on searching knowing that they would someday find him.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study in his family home, lucky for him that he never told Voldemort where it was as his spying career had ended a year after Voldemort came back. It was either hand over his son, or give up his position as spy. When he betrayed Voldemort, there was a fight and a stray spell hit Lucius de-aging him unnoticed until he realised he was younger then normal, a Finite Incantatum was cast and now instead of being thirty eight he is now twenty six. Lucky for him the spell was stopped in time or he would be a lot younger.

Seeing as his friend, Severus Snape was also found out as a spy, the two of them had to move into Malfoy Manor to stay hidden from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. In an attempt to keep his only child safe from the junior Death Eaters, Lucius had to have Draco home schooled.

Draco had passed all his classes with flying colours and had passed both OWL's and NEWT's with top marks. He didn't care about not being at school, or about not having friends. The only people he had as friends weren't really friends, they only hung out with him because of his name and the fact that at the time they all believed Draco's father to be a well feared Death Eater.

It took him a while to get over the fact that his mother hated him, unlike his father, Narcissa Malfoy wanted him to become a Death Eater. So when Lucius was found out to be a spy, she was most unhappy. His parents got divorced and he hadn't seen his mother since, not like he was complaining.

So a sunny summer day found Lucius sitting in his study going over some paper work when his door was slammed open and a dishevelled Severus Snape came running in. It was quite a funny sight, seeing the always calm Potions Master come storming into his study with his clothes all rumpled looking like he had run a marathon.

"I found him," were the first words to come out of the slightly panting man.

"Found who?" Lucius asked as he sat up straighter and looked as his friend.

"Harry," was the only reply as the man sat down in front of Lucius.

"What? Where?" Lucius sat up with hope in his eyes.

"Well, we all know that those Muggles left him in a forest Japan right? Well a friend of mine is a Shinobi in the Village of Sand, it's a hidden village."

"And how does he know that it's Harry?" Lucius asked him.

"About two weeks ago, the village elder wanted a Shinobi warrior from the Village hidden in the Leaf to go on a mission with one of his Shinobi, a Jounin was his preference. My friend was picked to go to Konoha to pick up the Jounin so that they could start their mission," Severus paused to pour himself a drink and then continued.

"When he arrived he ran into a boy who looked familiar, on his forehead was a lightning shaped scar. As soon as he realised who the boy was, he sent me a letter, and I just received it today. It gives a detailed description of Konoha and how to get there ." Severus finished.

"When do we go?" Lucius asked.

"What?" Severus enquired.

"When. Do. We. Go?" Lucius asked him again.

"When ever you're ready, I haven't told Albus and I plan on not telling him until I feel like it."

"Good, we'll go today, pick him up and then come back." Lucius said.

"It won't be that easy." Severus told him.

"Why not?"

"Because he has a family, he was found in the forest not long after the Dursley's dumped him there. The man who found him adopted him, so by all laws, Harry belongs to him. Although now Harry would be nineteen, he won't leave them just to come here with a bunch of strangers." Severus explained.

"Okay, you're right. We'll go and spend some time with him, and if he decides to come back with us, then he can." Lucius said with a resigned voice.

He understood what Severus was saying, but when you find out that your soul mate is alive and well, well things happen.

"We'll take Draco with us; to hell if I'm gonna leave him here where Voldemort could get to him."

And with that both men left to get packed and inform Draco of the situation.

It took all three men an hour to get everything ready; they had to inform Dumbledore that they were going to spend the summer holidays at Lucius' other home in France. So what if it was a lie, Albus had used them too many times to count and they'd be damned if they allowed him to use Harry in the same way. Harry may be an adult but they had no way of knowing how he had been raised, for all they knew he could have been treated exactly as the Dursley's had treated him, but for his sake they hoped not.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to understand Japanese?" Draco asked as they stood in the floo room waiting to leave.

They'd floo to Lucius' home in France and then take a port key to Japan. That way, if Dumbledore decided to check if they were telling the truth or not, he'd only know that they had flooed to France.

"Most Shinobi are required to learn other languages for their missions, if that doesn't go over to well, then we just use a charm and learn Japanese real fast." Severus said to his godson.

"Okay and what exactly are Shinobi?" Draco asked the older man.

"Shinobi is the Japanese word for Ninja." Severus said with a hint of finality in his voice, right now he just wanted to get to Japan so that they could find Harry.

All three men grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and one after the other stepped into the fire. They arrived in the Floo room in Lucius home and then walked out into the main hall, Severus pulled a quill from out of one of his pockets and they all put a finger on it a minute later the port key activated and they were whisked away to Japan.

They landed in a forest near a river, they stood there for about half an hour trying to decipher Severus' friend's handwriting until they understood it, but before they could go any where a group of people jumped down from the trees. They were dressed in blue and black uniforms and they each had a bandanna on with a weird symbol on it.

"We mean no harm," Severus said as he held up his hands.

One of the men stepped forward; he had brown hair and black eyes and a scar across his nose. He looked at them for a few minutes before he spoke.

"You are all Wizards, are you not?"

"Yes, we came here looking for someone." Lucius said to the man.

Both Severus and Lucius caught the look of upset in the mans eyes before it was replaced by a blank look. He turned around to look at the other man and spoke in Japanese to them; he then turned back around and effortlessly switched to English.

"Follow us, we will take you to the Hokage." And with that the man turned around and started walking.

Draco gave Severus a questioning look when the man said Hokage and he decided to enlighten the boy.

"Hokage is the village head, he or she pretty much tells the Shinobi what they can or can't do. A Hokage is generally the strongest Shinobi and there is normally a big celebration when one is chosen." Severus said to him, he hadn't noticed that the man from earlier had stopped and was now walking beside the three.

"You are correct, the celebration generally lasts for a week when a new Hokage is chosen, the current Hokage is a female and she has been head of the village for five years after the third Hokage died."

All three men turned to look at the Shinobi who spoke.

"So she is the fourth Hokage then?" Severus asked.

"No, the fourth Hokage died eighteen years ago in a great battle, he sacrificed his life to save our village, when he died the third Hokage took over again until a new one could be found, that didn't happen until five years ago when Sandaime Sarutobi, the third Hokage died and we sent out Jounin to search for his student who had surpassed everyone else in a fight. She was made the fifth Hokage and has been our village head ever since." The man explained. He suddenly looked up and the others followed his line of sight and spotted a high gate in front of them.

The doors were open and they could see countless people and streets beyond the gates. They all stepped through and the man they were talking to turned and gestured toward the village.

"Welcome to Konoha Gakure, the Hidden Leaf village."

All three men looked in awe, there world was hidden by magic, but this village was hidden by a different power and they could all sense it. They walked down streets heading for a tall tower in the distance, there were shops lining the streets and people going about their daily business. In the distance they could see a mountain with heads on it; it was Draco who voiced the question.

"What is that?"

The man they were talking to earlier turned in the direction of Draco's outstretched hand.

"That is the Hokage monument, each Hokage has their head up there, the one on the far right is Yondaime Takeshi, he was the Hokage who sacrificed himself for the village, and the one right next to him was Sandaime, all Hokage have there head carved into the mountain."

Another ten minutes and they were entering the tower; they walked up several flights of stairs until they stopped in front of a guarded door. Both men nodded when they saw the Shinobi in charge of the group.

"Iruka Sensai, Godaime Tsunade is waiting for you." One of the guards said.

The man, who they now knew as Iruka, nodded to the guard and opened the door. The three men followed Iruka into the room and saw a woman asleep on her desk; they saw Iruka shake his head and sigh he then walked towards the desk with a smirk on his face. He stood right in front of the woman and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Wakey, wakey Tsunade. The Village is on fire." Iruka yelled.

The woman in question sat up so fast that she fell out of her chair.

"Iruka, that wasn't nice. I was napping," she said as she got back on her seat. Iruka just laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder why we named you Hokage." Iruka said as he sat down at the desk.

"You've been hanging around Kakashi too long." Tsunade said to the young man in front of her.

"Well I am married to him, you can't be married to someone and not pick up some of their bad habits." Iruka told her.

"Uh-huh, any way did you find those three men I sent you searching for?"

"They're right here; if you weren't sleeping you would have noticed them." Iruka said as he pointed behind him.

"Ah, well yes. So gentlemen, mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"We are looking for a boy named Harry Potter; he went missing sixteen years ago." Severus said to the weird woman.

"Ah yes, Harry. That is not the name he goes by now." Tsunade said to him.

"What is his name then?" Lucius asked.

"He was found by a Jounin on his way back from a mission; the Hokage at the time re-named him and put him into care with another boy, naming them brothers. His name is Ryosuke Uzumaki-Hatake, and this charming gentleman right in front of me is Iruka Hatake, Ry's father." Tsunade said.

All three men turned to look at Iruka, from the little they know of him they could tell that he had treated Harry just fine.

"So you knew who we were after?" Draco asked Iruka.

"Yes, I knew. Who else would three Wizards be searching for?"

"Point taken." Severus said.

"So, where is he?" Lucius asked.

"He's not here at them moment." Tsunade informed him.

"Well, is he at home?" Severus asked.

"No, he isn't even in the village. He went on a mission three days ago and is due back either late tonight or early tomorrow." Iruka said to them.

"Mission?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he is a Jounin so naturally they would go on missions. He has been a Jounin since he was sixteen." Iruka explained.

"So he is like yourself?" Severus asked him while he shifted in his chair, they had sat down a while ago at Tsunade's gesture.

"No, I am a Chuunin, while Ry and Naruto are both Jounin like their father, my husband, Kakashi." Iruka explained to him.

They sat in the Hokage's office for two hours explaining what had been going on in both their worlds over the past nineteen years. Severus, Lucius and Draco got to know two of the most respected Shinobi in all of Konoha and Iruka and Tsunade learned about Ry's past.

"So you will be staying for a while at least?" Tsunade asked them.

"We want to explain things to Ha – Ryosuke; we don't want to take him away from a caring family. But he will have to come back to London sometime soon before Voldemort gets to strong, his Shinobi training would help greatly in the battle." Lucius explained.

"And from what you told us about him, he seems pretty stubborn like his mother and won't leave unless it is a good reason and it's explained to him." Severus said.

"Yes, he is rather stubborn. I and my husband don't have any room at our place, but I am certain that Ry and Naruto won't mind you staying at their place considering the house belongs to their friend and his brother." Iruka told them.

"Who is this friend of Ryosuke's?" Draco asked Iruka.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's a Jounin like the boys, and he lives in his family home with his elder brother Itachi." Tsunade told them.

"Where are their parents?" Draco asked the Hokage.

"They were killed twelve years ago by Itachi Uchiha in front of Sasuke when he was only seven," There were collective gasps from the visitors after this statement.

"If his brother killed their parents in front of him, than why live with him?" Lucius asked her.

"Because Itachi was cursed by Orochimaru, a missing nin. He had no control over his body and was forced to kill his family in front of his brother and couldn't do anything about it. The truth was found out when Ry, Naruto and Sasuke fought Orochimaru four years ago, when Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke, the curse on Itachi was lifted and he broke down apologising profusely to his brother telling him to kill him for the betrayal. But Sasuke refused because he knew the truth behind the incident and he forgave his brother. They have been very close ever since." Iruka explained.

"The Uchiha clan were well known, everyone of them had always been a Shinobi. They were the most powerful clan and Orochimaru felt threatened by them, so he hatched a plan to be rid of them. He knew that Sasuke really wanted to be a ninja, and that Itachi was the ANBU captain. He cursed Itachi and he killed his family, his brother was enraged and was set out for revenge which is exactly what Orochimaru wanted. His plan was to have Itachi join him and then for Sasuke to kill Itachi and then he was going to take over Sasuke's body. It didn't exactly turn out that way." Iruka told them.

All three men sat in silence, contemplating what it would have been like for Sasuke.

"Anyway, enough of this morbid stuff. Iruka why don't you take our guests to the Uchiha mansion and introduce them to Sasuke and Itachi. Kakashi has come back too; he dropped off his report just before I called you." Tsunade said to Iruka.

Iruka had a grin on his face at the mention of his husband, he stood up and said goodbye to Tsunade. He led the three men out of the office and towards Sasuke's home. They walked in silence for twenty minutes until they arrived at the gates of a big house; they walked inside the gates and up to the front door so Iruka could knock on the door. They heard some yelling from inside and then the door opened to reveal the back of a tall boy.

"Sasuke, you asshole." came a yell from some where in the house.

"Serves you right you dick head, I really don't think people who come to visit wanna see your naked ass when you answer the door." The boy in front of them shouted back. The boy turned around and a smile formed on his face.

"Hey Iruka, what's up?"

"Can we come in Sasuke?" Iruka asked the man in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Sure Iruka, come in." Sasuke said as he moved to the side and held the door open.

"Itachi giving you trouble again?" Iruka asked when Sasuke led his guests to the living room.

"Yeah, he decided that just because he was having a shower and hadn't dressed yet that it was okay to run down the stairs to answer the door butt naked. So I decided to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu that Ry and Naruto taught me and kept him busy while I answered the door." Sasuke said as he sat down.

Iruka laughed and the other three men had amused looks on their faces. Before anyone could talk a man came into the room wearing tight black jeans and a white muscle shirt. He walked up to Sasuke and swatted him up side the head and then moved over to the other chair and threw himself down in it.

"Hey Itachi, what have you been doing?" Iruka asked the young man.

Itachi looked up and gave the other three men a view of his red eyes, a grin spread on Itachi's face.

"Why annoying Sasuke of course." was Itachi's reply.

They all laughed except for Sasuke who pouted which only made them laugh louder. They sat there for a couple of hours talking and Iruka explained about their guests. All they had to do now was wait for Ryosuke and Naruto to return home.

A/N: I hope you like. R&R.


	4. Ryosuke UzumakiHatake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.  
Warnings: AU, slash, violence, language  
Pairings: Ry/Lucius, Naruto/Severus, Sasuke/Draco, Iruka/Kakashi, Itachi/Kyubbi  
A/N: If you don't like my story then there is no one who is forcing you to read it.

Ryosuke Uzumaki-Hatake

The Uchiha brothers and their guests stayed up quite late waiting for Ryosuke and Naruto to come back from their mission. By the time they went to bed, Naruto and Ryosuke hadn't shown up.

Ryosuke Uzumaki-Hatake and his younger brother Naruto had just returned from their mission, they had just arrived at the Hokage's office and were waiting to be let in.

"Why is it that when everyone else has a mission report to hand in they get in easy, but when we hand one in it takes for ever?" Naruto asked as he watched his older brother pace.

"Because the guards are absolute assholes, and can't be bothered to pull their fingers out of their asses." Ry replied as he turned and looked at his brother who was lounging on one of the seats in the waiting room.

"Ha ha, you got that right." Naruto replied.

They had been waiting there for an hour and Ry's patience was wearing thin, he was getting sick of constantly being made to wait while less important people were let in to see the Hokage. It had been going on ever since he and his brother had been made Jounin and it was starting to grate on his nerves. Five minutes later and Ry snapped, he walked up to the guards and knocked them both out before he proceeded into the Hokage's office, a laughing Naruto behind him.

Godaime Tsunade was sitting in her office when her door was opened, but before she could yell at the person for not knocking first, she saw her two favourite boys'. Ry walked in first with a smirk on his face and Naruto followed slightly chuckling.

"What did you boys' do now?" she asked as they stood in front of her desk.

"I didn't do anything, it was Ry." came the response from the blonde teen.

"The guards were holding us out there again, I got sick of waiting. I want to get home and eat." was Ry's quiet reply.

Naruto laughed at what his brother said and Tsunade just shook her head, she was so used to Ry and Naruto's antics that they didn't faze her anymore. Ry had always been a silent boy; he never talked back and always respected his elders. He always protected Naruto even if it meant a danger to his own life; Naruto was his little brother even though they weren't related by blood. The boys' were hardly seen apart ever since the incident when they were little, Naruto had been near death when Ry had found him being beaten by a few village men. Ry had used his powers and had incapacitated the men and had somehow healed Naruto without the use of a wand.

The Shinobi in the hidden villages knew all about Wizards and their hidden world, the first Hokage himself had been from a long line of Wizards but his mother had married a Shinobi and instead of their child being a Wizard as well as a powerful Shinobi, he had just gained the power of a Shinobi.

"Well, do you boys' have your report?" Tsunade asked as she broke out of her memories.

"Here, can we go now?" Ry asked impatiently, he was rather grumpy when he was hungry (something that Naruto picked up as well).

"Yes, yes. You may go now, oh, and your father returned yesterday." Tsunade said as the boys' began to leave.

A genuine smile broke out on Ry's face at the mention of his father; he was the first person to ever treat him like he was someone. And he gave him a caring and loving family, something he barely remembered having before his real parent's death. He had a younger brother who was a pain at times, but whose brother isn't, and two loving parent's even though they were both male. It didn't worry him. He was happy.

Naruto had finally let Kyubbi out when they had reached the outskirts of the main part of town, releasing the Fox demon into his physical form would have caused great trouble if they had done it where people could have seen. Ry and Naruto, with the help of their old teacher Jiraiya, had found a way to give the fox demon a physical form. Naruto didn't loose the abilities he got as Kyubbi's host when he was out but he did have less thoughts running through his head. Although by giving Kyubbi a physical form it was like having two Naruto's running around, which was quite scary at times.

"Hey Kyubbi, do you think Itachi missed you?" Naruto said whilst his face adorned his usual fox grin.

"He's probably sexually frustrated." was Ry's input on the matter.

"He was not." came the indignant shout from the fox demon.

"Hey Kyubbi, if he wasn't sexually frustrated, then were you?" Naruto asked and then ran off towards their home when Kyubbi shouted and gave chase.

Ryosuke just shook his head and muttered something along the lines of 'kids', and then followed them both at a slower rate.

Naruto ran all the way to the house he and his brother lived in, he had just gotten through the gate when Kyubbi sped past him and raced inside. Naruto laughed and followed the fox, he had more fun with Kyubbi outside of his body then he did with him in it.

Once Naruto reached the door he heard yelling in the house and knew that Kyubbi had found Itachi. He usually left Kyubbi at home when he went on missions, but if it was an intense mission that required both his and Ry's help then he always took him with them.

Naruto entered the mansion and noticed Kyubbi on Itachi's back while Sasuke and three strangers laughed at the blushing man.

"Kyubbi, you're acting like a rabid dog that hasn't been laid in months." Naruto said as he closed the door.

"NARUTO!!" Kyubbi yelled and then proceeded to chase Naruto around the room.

This was the scene that Ry walked in on, Naruto running around the living room, Kyubbi chasing him and Itachi and Sasuke in the background laughing at the pair. Just as Naruto and Kyubbi were about to pass him, he grabbed them both by their collars and lifted them off of the ground.

"RY! Put me down." Naruto yelled as he struggled in his brothers' grip.

"Act your age Naruto." Ry said and then dropped both of them on the ground.

"Ry, you're back." Itachi said when he noticed his silent friend.

"Hn." came the reply as he left the room.

"What's with him?" Sasuke asked Naruto as the blond sat down on the sofa.

"The guards at Tsunade's kept us waiting for over an hour, Ry got the shits and knocked them out so we could hand in our report. On top of that, he hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, so he's hungry." was Naruto's reply.

They all sat in silence waiting for Ry to return, Naruto was very curious about their guests but wouldn't ask till his brother came back. They had been sitting in silence for about fifteen minutes when Ry entered the room; he had taken off his mask and his jacket leaving him wearing only his blue Jounin pants and a tight black t-shirt. He had left his ninja bandana (don't know what it's really called) on as well as his shoes. He walked over to the sofa with a bowl of ramen and sat down, he then proceeded to devour it.

"So I hear the guards were giving you guys a hard time again." Itachi said to Ry once he had finished devouring his food. It was then, as Ry looked up, that he noticed the other three occupants of the room staring at him.

"Nothing unusual." Was the reply from Ry, he was still looking at the three strangers.

"Okay, well. Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the three other men in the room.

"Naruto, these are our guests. Lucius, his son Draco and Severus. They're here to talk to Ry." Itachi said.

"Figures." Ry muttered.

"Uh, can we talk somewhere private?" Severus asked Ry.

"Hn." Ry said as he got up off of the couch.

"That generally means yes." Naruto said to the three men as they looked at the retreating form.

All three men stood up and proceeded to follow Ry out of the room, they followed the young man down the hall and into a room that looked like a study. Ry walked behind the desk and sat down; he motioned to the others to take a seat. Ry took his bandana off and placed it on the desk; he then sat back in the chair with his arms crossed and a blank face waiting for someone to start talking.

When Lucius had seen the tall figure lift up the blond and the fox by their collars he had wondered who he was, but when he heard the blond say 'Ry' his heart sped up and he looked at the man closely.

His jet black hair was standing up with the aide of a bandana on his forehead that looked like the one that Iruka wore; his eyes were such a vibrant green that he was able to see them from his seat. He was rather tall and the bottom half of his face was covered by a blue cloth that matched the colour of the rest of his clothes.

"Act your age Naruto." Lucius heard the man say.

Lucius tuned out after that and began thinking. They had found him; they had finally found him after all these years. This was his soul mate and he looked even more beautiful than he thought from what little he could see. He was knocked out of his thinking when he heard talking again. He looked up and right in front of him sat Ry, he had taken the cloth from around his face and Lucius saw just how beautiful he really was. He heard Severus ask to speak to him in private and he got up. The blond said to follow him and so they did, they were lead to a room that was almost as big as his study back home and sat down when Ry gestured to a seat. Lucius watched as Ry took the bandana from his forehead and before the hair fell down over his forehead he saw the distinct lightning bolt shaped scar on Ry's forehead confirming that he was Harry Potter, or used to be.

"So, why are you here?" Ry asked them.

A/N: R&R please.


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Title: Chakra Wizard  
Author: Darkalli  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto or Harry Potter which kind of sucks.  
Warnings: AU, slash, violence, language.  
Pairings: Ry/Lucius, Naruto/Severus, Sasuke/Draco, Itachi/Kyubbi, Iruka/Kakashi  
Summery: What would happen if Harry Potter was bought up in the world of Naruto?? Lots of fun, that's what.

Re-cap: 

Lucius watched as Ry took the bandana from his forehead and before the hair fell down over his forehead he saw the distinct lightning bolt shaped scar on Ry's forehead confirming that he was Harry Potter, or used to be.

"So, why are you here?" Ry asked them.

Explanations

"We came here to speak to you. You went missing from our world sixteen years ago, we sent out search parties trying to find you and then we ran into your aunt and uncle…" at the mention of his aunt and uncle, Ry sneered and his eyes narrowed. "…and they told us that they had gotten rid of you on vacation. We searched Japan but never thought to look around the hidden villages, finally after two years the search was called off, you were clamed publicly dead and the Wizarding world lost hope."

"Why would the Wizarding world loose hope if I was no longer around? I'm not that important." Ry cut in.

"You're the one who defeated Voldemort at the age of one when no one else was able too. You defeated the Darkest Wizard in over a century and you were only one." Draco explained.

"I still don't get what it all has to do with me, the guys dead." Ry said to him.

"Not as dead as we all thought him to be." Lucius added.

Ry turned his attention to Lucius and Lucius felt as if those green eyes were able to see right into his soul, the gaze was so intense.

"Let me get this straight. The guy I supposedly killed, at the age of one mind you, has come back and now because you found me you suddenly decide that you want me to came back to where ever and finish him off for good?" Ry said.

"Basically." came the short answer from Severus.

"Sorry, but the answer is no."

"What?" came the indignant voice of Draco.

"Exactly what it means, I'm one of the top Jounin in Konoha. I have responsibilities, and I'm not about to leave my village to fend for themselves just to save a place I have no idea about and a country I don't remember. This is my home and I don't intend to be leaving any time soon." And with that, Ry grabbed his Hitae-ate and walked out of the room.

All three men sat in the room shocked by the reaction from the boy they had been looking for.

"I can't understand why he's acting this way." Lucius said quietly.

"It's because you expect to much of him." Said a voice from the door.

All three men turned around to find Iruka standing in the doorway with another man. The other man, who they assumed must be Iruka's husband, was wearing the same outfit as Ry had been wearing. His Hitae-ate was covering his left eye and he had a blue piece of cloth covering his lower face. He had a bored look about him and he was reading a book they didn't recognize (can't leave out Kakashi's famous Icha Icha Paradise book).

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as the men stepped further into the room. Iruka took up the spot that Ry was sitting in and the other man leant against the wall.

"Ry doesn't like being told what to do and he hates it when people have high expectations of him, he's rather quirky that way. He takes after him to much." Iruka said as he pointed towards his husband.

"I resent that." Kakashi said as he finally looked up from his book.

"Would you put that stupid book away and pay attention Kakashi." Iruka said.

"Spoiled sport, it was at a good part too." Kakashi said as he put his book in his pocket, he then walked over to Iruka and sat down in a chair.

"Kakashi this is Severus, Lucius and his son Draco. Gentlemen, this is my husband Kakashi." Iruka said.

"And you honestly think that Ry is going to leave Konoha to go with you?" Kakashi asked.

"We were hoping that he would come and help us, he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort. He has to complete the prophecy or it won't be long before Voldemort comes here." Lucius said to them.

"Did you tell Ry about this prophecy?" Iruka asked.

"We didn't have time to, he walked out before we could." replied Draco.

"Well, what is the prophecy?" Kakashi asked them.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have Power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Severus recited.

"Damn." Iruka said.

"Well this just sucks, now I have to go."

Everyone in the room looked up to see Ry and Naruto standing in the doorway. Naruto had a confused look on his face and Ry just looked blank.

"Hey dad." Naruto said as he walked up to his parents.

"Just so you know, I don't take shit from no one." Ry said as he too sat down.

"No, you just beat the shit out of 'em instead." Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

"You can't leave yet." Kakashi said to him.

"How come?" Ry asked his father.

"Because, the Hokage has just given you, Naruto and Sasuke a new mission. This one will take a while." Iruka told him.

"Well damn, looks like you boys will be hanging around for a while." Naruto said to their guests.

"Question, if you are his father then why do you look only a few years older than him?" Ry asked Lucius.

"I was hit with a spell that de-aged me when I was escaping from the Death Eaters, I'm supposed to be thirty eight but I'm now twenty six. It can't be reversed; the only way for me to get older is for me to age normally." Lucius replied.

"Okay, well you're welcome to do what ever. Dad, did Tsunade say when this mission is?" Ry asked.

"In two days." Iruka told him.

"Okay, Naruto wanna spar?" Ry asked as he turned to his brother who was mucking around with their father.

"Yeah, okay." the blond replied as he looked up.

Both boys left the room and headed for the backyard where they normally train.

"Come on, this will give you a chance to see how Ry fights." Kakashi said as he stood up.

A/N: I hope you like. R&R


	6. AN

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating, I just got a job not that long ago and I haven't had the time to update any of my stories, but we are slowing down now that it's closer to Christmas so I will be updating for all of my stories. Hope you all enjoy, and thank you to all of my reviewers.

- Darkalli


	7. Mission

**Title: **Chakra Wizard

**Author: **Darkalli (aka DarkShadowSoulStealer on I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, unfortunately.

**Warnings: **AU, Crossover, Slash, Violence, Course Language.

**Pairings: **Ryosuke/Lucius, Naruto/Severus, Sasuke/Draco, Kyubbi/Itachi, Remus/Sirius

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been updating this story in a while but I hope you enjoy this next installment.

**Chapter Six:** Mission

Ry, Naruto and Sasuke had all of the necessary things packed the night before their mission, so when the next day came they were ready to leave and get it over and done with before they ventured to England with the Wizards. Their mission was rather simple, escort a lord back to his own village, which was the Village hidden in the Sand in the Wind country. Once arriving there, they planned to spend a couple of days with their friend, Gaara, who was the fifth Kazekage of the Sand village. If everything went as planned and they didn't run into trouble along the way, then they would return to Kanoha and head to England. Of course, things never went as planned so they were expecting trouble.

Ry was the first one up the next morning, as always. He had already dressed and eaten and was just waiting for the others to get up. He was sitting in the living room polishing his Kunai when he heard someone entering behind him. He knew that it was neither of the boys, so assumed it was one of the Wizards. He was proven right when the younger blond sat on the floor in front of him.

"So how sharp is that thing?" Draco asked.

"Sharp enough to cut you limb from limb … neatly." was the emotionless reply from the Ninja.

"Ah, okay." Draco said, and then he cast a nervous look at the sword then stood to leave the room.

"You just like scaring people, don't you brother?" Naruto asked as he watched Draco practically run from the room.

"It's fun," was the reply from the Ninja on the floor.

Naruto just shook his head and then left the room, heading to the kitchen he passed Sasuke who looked like death warmed up. His hair was sticking up in all directions to the point that it looked like Naruto's, and his face was very pale.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I just had a rough night. I think a nice hot shower will wake me up." Sasuke replied as he made his way to the bathroom.

Naruto just shrugged and walked off into the kitchen to make breakfast, which did not consist of Ramen contrary to popular belief. Naruto was actually a good cook and it always made Ry less grumpy if he had a full belly before going on a mission. He pulled out a frying pan from one of the kitchen cupboards and poured a bit of cooking oil into it before placing it on the stove that was slowly heating.

While he waited for the oil to heat, Naruto scrambled some eggs in a bowl with ginger and nutmeg added in for extra taste. Once that was done he got out the ingredients that were needed to make pancakes, Ry had bought fresh blueberries the day before just for that reason. Once the pancake mix was made, Naruto put the mixed egg into the frying pan and whipped them into a fluffy bundle.

Once the eggs were done, Naruto put the pancake mix into the frying pan and cooked a large stack of pancakes. By the time he was finished, the meal table was laden with all types of food, including, other then the eggs and pancakes, Onigiri with salmon, Udon with a bit of Wasabi mixed in, Yakitori, Miso soup and Tempura. The smell alone brought everyone in the house into the kitchen for breakfast.

While Naruto was cooking breakfast, Ry was still sitting on the living room floor polishing his weapons. This small task usual helped him to think, and with what had been going on the past couple of days, he really needed to think.

His whole world had been turned upside down because of three British Wizards; they came into his well organized life and threw a wrench into it. He wasn't really going with them because of some Prophecy that some wack job thought up in a stupor, no, his real reasoning was because he was curious. He wanted to know more about his biological parents. Sure Kakashi and Iruka were the best parents anyone could ask for, but no one could blame him for being curious. He knew that both of his fathers knew the real reasoning behind his wanting to go, and he was glad that they understood.

Ry was roused out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind him, looking up he saw the three Wizards he was just thinking about. The younger blond still looked a little green when he saw Ry still had his Katana in his hands and Ry was hard pressed to hold in the evil smirk that wanted to form on his face. After looking at the three men for a few more seconds, Ry turned back to the task at hand. Hopefully they would go away and leave him be.

The one whose name was Severus was about to open his mouth to talk when Sasuke came into the room. He looked a lot better then he did when Naruto had seen him, and he was dressed in his Ninja garb. He sat down on the floor and started to clean his own weapons.

"So, do you know what the exact details are of this mission?" Sasuke asked Ry.

"I only know what dad told us all, Tsunade expects that it should be a B-class mission. The guy that we are supposed to be escorting stated that it was a standard C-class, but Tsunade seems to think that he is leaving some important details out of the mix. She wants to make sure that the same mistake made all those years ago doesn't happen again, which is why she is sending us and not the standard Genin team." Ry said without looking up from his shuriken that he had moved on to during his explanation.

The three Wizards just sat back and listened to the conversation with interest, this is the first time that they had heard Ry speak more then short sentences.

"That wouldn't be a good thing, considering the last time that happened, Naruto's seal cracked, Kakashi almost died, I did die and the village was almost over-run by Gatoh and his thugs. I really don't think that we need a repeat performance, considering that you went into a rage and nearly destroyed the Third Hokage's office because he kept the information from you." Sasuke replied.

"He should have told me, I was training with my Sensei when dad came up and told me that information had returned stating that you guy's were cornered in that village and going up against rogue Ninja's when you were only Genin. I wasn't happy when he denied my request to travel there to help; he said that I would only make matters worse. It was as if he didn't care that it was my father and brother who were in danger, I got pissed and destroyed most of his office before I was stopped. Did you know that it took at least eight ANBU to stop me, after that I was put into solitary confinement until I had calmed down."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Kakashi chewed you out when he returned and forbade you from being allowed any missions ranked higher then D for a month, that was his punishment for you and you spent every day complaining about how boring and irritating D-class missions were." Sasuke told him.

Ry was about to say more when the enticing smell of breakfast wafted through the room, and like a moth drawn to a flame the two Ninja dropped what they were doing and headed for the dining room. The three Wizards had puzzled looks on their faces but decided to follow the two boys', when they reached their destination they saw the dining table covered with all types of food, the smell was wonderful.

By the time breakfast was cooked, Kakashi and Iruka had shown up to say goodbye to their sons. Even though they weren't due to leave till around lunch time, they wanted to make sure that the three of them understood what the mission required. They were all sitting inn the living room talking when Severus Snape asked a question which the three Wizards had discussed the night before.

"We would like to know if you would be adverse to us coming along. It would help us to better understand the workings of a Ninja if you are to journey back with us to England."

"I don't see a problem with it, but you may need to put this question forward to the Hokage and see what she thinks of it." Sasuke said to them after receiving grudging agreement from his two other team mates.

"Actually, you won't need to. Tsunade thought that they might ask to go along, and as long as they stay out of the fight if you should come across any danger then she has no problem with them going with you. A Wizards magic doesn't have the same effect on a Ninja as it would on anyone else, if they got involved then they would only cause trouble." Kakashi said as he finally looked up from his book.

"Well that's settled. The three of you had best get ready then, we leave in an hour." Naruto told the Wizards.

Ry Naruto and Sasuke were waiting at the main gate into Kanoha, Sakura and Lee were supposed to come by and drop off some medical supplies. Sakura had become a Medic Nin and has been known to harass the three boys before each mission, threatening them that if they end up in the hospital then she won't let them leave till she's good and ready to let them leave. She's like an overprotective sister that you didn't want to make upset because she had one hell of a temper.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Sakura, did you bring the stuff?" Naruto asked once the pink haired girl stopped in front of them.

"Of course I did, and if I find any of you in the hospital when you return you won't be leaving for a month." Sakura told the three boys as she handed over the bag of supplies.

"We had best head out," Ry said as he slung the bag of supplies over his shoulder. "The man that we are supposed to be escorting is waiting outside the gate with those Wizards and father. We will see you when we return, Sakura."

"Be safe." Sakura said as the three Ninjas walked out of the gate.

The three young Ninjas walked out the gate and saw their father talking to the Wizard named Severus; neither of them knew or cared what they were talking about. While they walked over to the five men, they noticed the man that they would be escorting to the Hidden Sand village. He was middle aged, average height and had brown hair; the only thing suspicious about him was the back pack that he clung too as if it was a life line. Ry had a sneaking suspicion that the bag had something to do with the mission being classified as an A or B-class mission by Tsunade. If it did have something to do with that then Ry wanted to find out what was in that bag.

"Alright, it's time for you lot to be on your way." Kakashi said as he gave his two adopted sons a hug goodbye.

"Bye pops; we'll see you when we get back Believe It!" Naruto said. (I just had to add that in somewhere, he always says it in the Anime.)

Ry nodded to his father and the seven of them set off to the land of Wind. Ry was in the lead followed by the Wizards, then the man whose name they found out was Itsuke, followed closely by Naruto and Sasuke. The all round trip to and from the Village hidden in the Sand would take them at least two weeks because they had to move at the pace of the man they were escorting. He didn't talk much and his constant look of alert and slight alarm made Ry very nervous, the man was hiding something and if that something got his team hurt them there would be hell to pay.

When night fall came, they set up camp in a clearing. Naruto wandered off to collect some firewood because with Kyubbi's abilities running through him he was able to see perfectly in the dark. Sasuke climbed up the nearest tree to keep watch while dinner was being cooked and Ry got out the implements needed to cook their dinner. The three Wizards sat down around the fire pit and watched as Ry searched through his pack, for what they didn't know.

Ry finally got a look of triumph on his face and pulled his hand from the bag, in his hand was a big box of matches. All he had to do now was to wait for Naruto to return with the wood and then he could get started on cooking their meal.

While he waited, Ry sat back and looked around the clearing that they had chosen. Sasuke was sitting high up in a tree with a Kunai in hand keeping an eye out on the surrounding area. Sasuke was always the first to take watch when they were on a mission. Severus, Lucius and Draco were all huddled together talking quietly and Itsuke was leaning against a tree with the back pack still wrapped protectively in his arms.

When Naruto returned, Ry started the fire and then started on dinner. Naruto sat next to the three Wizards and started up a conversation with them.

"So, tell me about this evil Dark Lord of yours." Naruto said as he picked up a twig and started to draw patterns in the dirt floor.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Well, you honestly don't think that I am going to stay behind when Ry goes with you guys, do you?" Naruto replied to the blond.

"Alright, we will tell you all that we know." Lucius said as he saw Ry cast a quick glance in their direction. It seemed that he wanted to hear it all as well but didn't want to show them his interest in it.

"It all started fifty years ago when a young orphan came to Hogwarts, which is England's Wizarding School. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was raised in an orphanage where he was constantly picked on and belittled. Albus Dumbledore, who was the Transfiguration Professor at the time, traveled to the orphanage and presented Riddle with the chance to attend Hogwarts. What Dumbledore didn't know, was Tom Riddle was a very cruel boy. In his fifth year, Riddle opened up Salazar Slytherin's Chamber in the lower chambers of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin was one of the founders of Hogwarts. Anyway, when he opened the Chamber he let lose a Basilisk in the school, when he found out that they were going to close the school because a student was killed by the great snake, Riddle closed the Chamber and framed another student for the attack." At this point, Severus stopped talking to take a drink from his water bottle.

Once he drank enough to wet his dry mouth, he continued his story. "Once he graduated, Riddle went on to do research in the Dark Arts which is highly frowned upon by the Wizarding world. When he came back he started up a group that he called Death Eaters, they went around the country killing and torturing all who apposed them. He fashioned a name for himself that people came to fear even speaking let alone to hear it spoken. He was called Voldemort, and he rained terror in Europe sprouting his anti-Muggle diatribe to all who would listen. He was always going on about Pure Blood supremacy yet he himself was nothing more then a Half Blood. But his rein of terror ended eighteen years ago when he heard the beginning of a Prophecy stating that he would fall to a far superior Wizard. He went even madder then he already was and went after the child that most resembled him, a Half Blood. On October 31st 1981, Voldemort attacked the Potter house and killed both James Potter and Lily Potter before turning his wand on the child that was meant to defeat him; he cast Avada Kedavra, which is the killing curse, but it backfired and destroyed his body leaving him as nothing but a spirit."

Ry was now looking at the Wizard with rapt attention, this Voldemort character sounded like a more sinister version of Orochimaru. He sounded like a megalomaniac that needed to be taken down a peg or two. Even Naruto and Sasuke were listening to the story with great interest.

"That child was you Ryosuke, Voldemort tried to destroy you before you became powerful enough to destroy him. What he failed to notice was that your mother loved you very much and sacrificed her self to save you life which enabled you to survive a curse that no other had ever been able to survive." Severus continued. "Dumbledore had the Hogwarts grounds keeper bring you to your aunt and uncles home, and I know that if he had known what they were going to do to you he would never have left you there."

Dinner was a quiet affair after the story of Voldemort was told. Ry had a lot to think about and he wasn't sure where one thought began and others ended, his mind was one jumbled mess. Hopefully, by the time they reached England he would have his thoughts straitened out.

They all went to bed early, with Sasuke taking the first shift as always. This time, however, he wasn't just looking out for robbers and thugs but for other Ninja as well. With how suspicious Itsuke had been acting since they set out, it was necessary to be extra cautious.

When they set out the next morning Ry was at the back and Naruto and Sasuke were leading the way. Ry had a knack for sensing things before they happened so he was better positioned at the back encase any one came along.

They had just crossed over the river when Ry sensed several signatures coming at them from all sides. He sent a mental warning to Naruto and Sasuke before he pulled out several of his Kunai and ordered the group to stop. They had just come to a halt when no less then ten Ninja came at them, they had the distinguishable Hitae-ate of the Hidden Rain Village. Rogue Ninja.

All three Ninja got into a defensive battle stance around the three Wizards and their charge. This would be difficult. They were surrounded.

**A/N: **He he he he he, aren't I cruel. If you are nice and review then I'll post another chapter hopefully by the end of the week. Enjoy!!


End file.
